User talk:Kno2skull
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Green Mask III page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:44, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Wild Eagle PERFECT edits! ;-)Cebr1979 (talk) 20:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I feel like I'm getting a little bit better with each one, give or take. *smile* KNO2skull (talk) 20:29, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Don't discredit yourself! You've already gotten much, MUCH better!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:32, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Weather Themed Characters Good new theme! I was actually surprised we didn't already have it!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:26, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think I got 'em all...?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :That's great! Have been pretty busy lately, so haven't been around here much, but still want to contribute as time permits. It's very fun, and I hope useful for others. :KNO2skull (talk) 14:53, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, and thanks for the help here on this site. I'm having a good time posting here! :KNO2skull (talk) 23:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've started a discussion here and would love your input! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 10:01, October 21, 2016 (UTC) A shortcut to linking Hi! I wanted to show you a quick shortcut when linking a page to another. If you're wanting to link to a page from this wiki, you don't need the single brackets with the page address inside... *ex: [ http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrowhead Green Arrowhead] You can just double bracket the pagename: *ex: [ [ Green Arrowhead ] ] (without the spaces, though).Cebr1979 (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for that. Still a few things to learn. lol KNO2skull (talk) 14:50, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Ive been wondering where you've been. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 01:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's good to see you and to be back. I've had a crazy few months, and my computer went kaput on top of it, so I haven't been around of late. I hope to kick in a bit more regularly here if I can. Just need to get back into the swing of things. KNO2skull (talk) 01:33, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't the proper layout for pages. Howcome the capslock and where's the infobox?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:58, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I was called away in the middle and intended to finish this in the morning, specifically attend to adding the Infobox. You beat me to it! *grin* I also was hoping to find an image of Laroque, but there doesn't seem to be one. At least not one available. The caps was my error, recalling that sometimes a book title is identified in all caps, but really not necessary or a rule. Thanks for catching those items. :KNO2skull (talk) 12:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Missy Lil Peters (I added two categories that were missed but, other than that...) This is a PERFECT page! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 02:58, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'm trying to get it right, and pay attention to the edits made by yourself and others. That copy-and-paste you gave me should help as long as I remember to use it! I may slow down again, as I'm working on a book for a publisher that has no crossover research. I need to organize to maybe a morning-a-week to do this, as I do quite enjoy it. Better than playing video games, I think. lol Have a good one! KNO2skull (talk) 14:54, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Here, I'll give you this that you can just copy and paste and fill in the blanks. Then, you'll never miss anything. That's what I do. Just make sure you're in the source editing.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:42, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Photos Hi! I wanted to show you this conversation. The same thing just happened with Mr. Throckmorton's photo. I noticed it while on the Doctor Knowles page.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:46, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Are you talking about the "open source" issue? If I put "open source" on any characters, it was not intentional from me. This morning, the strangest thing happened-when I uploaded image files, it wouldn't let me select any identification, such as 'public domain'. It stopped doing it, and I tried to go back and repair the damage (Bill White for one). Of course, I don't doubt I may have selected the wrong item. Everything I can recollect clicking was intended to be Public Domain. Thanks for sharing the information-it's important to know. KNO2skull (talk) 02:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :No, no. I'm only referring to the size of the photo. It was too small so I had to enlarge it. Also (something you mentioned that I never realised you were doing), you don't have to select anything when uploading a photo. Just upload it and don't worry about anything else.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:15, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The one you had is too small for the wiki, so I enlarged it.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:23, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh-thank you. Some of the pictures are too small to grab from the files, and I didn't notice the size. I do try to find a good picture, but Throckmorton only had two small panels. Probably should have just grabbed the full panel in retrospect. ::KNO2skull (talk) 12:11, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::You can always use a paint program to change the size.Cebr1979 (talk) 15:38, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Does anyone know if Rocky Jones, Space Ranger in PD? I know a lot of the films are, but he's also in other media. :::KNO2skull (talk) 00:49, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::The character Rocky Jones would be in the public domain if his first appearance were in the public domain. According to the US Copyright Office database, the copyright for part one of the first episode, “Beyond the Curtain of Space,” of Rocky Jones, Space Ranger, was registered on 8 June 1981, which I’m guessing acted as both initial registration and renewal as the date is twenty‐eight years after the initial broadcast. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 10:27, September 20, 2016 (UTC)  ::: :::Thank you. I figured there must have been issues, because someone would have done a page by now. I just wanted to check. :::KNO2skull (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Chuck & Tom When I first saw them in the edit history, I thought, "There's no way the Hardy Boys are PD! What is he doing?" Hahahaha - Oh, so they aren't the only fictional characters with that last name? Alright then. LolCebr1979 (talk) 00:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) There's actually at least one other Hardy pd character I found, but there's no page for it. Just mentioned on another page. lol KNO2skull (talk) 02:04, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Confused on Creators? Hi! Can you look into this please? Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi Cebr-I'm pretty certain Otto Binder (using his pseudonym of Eano Binder) wrote the story, and his brother Jack Binder did the artwork. I can check it out closer tomorrow. Best KNO2skull (talk) 02:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :I figured it out and responded on the Dr. Joel Meade talk page.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Batmen of Luna A very big "WELL DONE!" with this page! You even got the Lunar Bat-People mentioned in the "See Also" section! :-DCebr1979 (talk) 08:00, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Non-Powered Characters Have you forgotten we have this category? I think there a lot of characters you've added that should be in this category but, aren't... Cebr1979 (talk) 09:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the kudos on the Bat-Men page. Another user added the Lunar Bat-People, so I can't take credit for that part. lol Yes, I did forget the 'non-powered' category. I will try to keep that one in mind. Thanks again! KNO2skull (talk) 11:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, yes! I see that now! Well, thanks to LogiTeeka as well! Great teamwork! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 11:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :I am trying to find those I missed in the non-powered category and fix them now. I definitely appreciate Logiteeka for adding that link-I actually didn't know about Bat-People, but am reading up on it now! :KNO2skull (talk) 11:52, October 21, 2016 (UTC) New pages You may have missed this but, you are currently passed the two for today.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :You realise you are at 4 new pages for today, right?Cebr1979 (talk) 21:39, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to post in one of the entries, but forgot. I just wanted to get that story out of the way so I could move on, so I did post more characters tp be finished. I will keep in the two character limit, with my apologies. I did attempt to stay within the limits, and actually like them so I'm not spending too much time here. I just got excited to move on to another character. Mea culpa. :KNO2skull (talk) 22:29, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::How 'bout this for now?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:05, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy (American) Thanksgiving! I'm Canadian and totally forgot today is your day! Don't worry about fixing all that stuff, K2S! Enjoy your holiday (and turkey) and just ignore me for the time being! Happy holiday to you and yours! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 13:45, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the well-wishes, Cebr! My wife is cooking thanksgiving dinner for a friend of ours and his children. He recently is going through a messy divorce. I'm just spending a bit of free time to clean up some of the things here, and will go soon. I appreciate your pointing out discrepancies, as I do want the pages to be as useful and informative as possible. I can see a marked improvement from my early pages, and due in large part to your mentorship. I am thankful for your assistance and experience. Thank you, and have a great day! KNO2skull (talk) 14:00, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Assumptions I know I'm probably driving you nuts with all the "assumption" questions I'm leaving in talk pages, and I'm sorry I haven't explained it better yet but, I left a thorough explanation about it here. Thanks, K2S! I know I get frustrated at times but, I really do appreciate you fixing everything! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 06:04, December 8, 2016 (UTC) KNO2skull (talk) 14:51, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Cebr. I agree with what you said. I was trying to 'fill in the gaps' with some of them, but that's not right in retrospect. I want the pages to be as accurate as possible. Thank you for pointing out errors so I can repair them. I still do the 'copy and paste', but try to be more cautious with double-checking. I do enjoy contributing here and appreciate your efforts to ensure accuracy. I don't mind fixing my mistakes, although it makes me mad at myself for having made them in the first place. lol KNO2skull (talk) 14:51, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I do hope you never feel like I don't enjoy having you here! I do! Greatly! And I mean that sincerely! I'm human and sometimes get frustrated. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 20:54, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I understand the frustration issue, as I get a bit off as well. I sincerely appreciate the correction, although sometimes I get irrational about it and respond in strange ways. I recognize that, even the fact that I'm usually angry with my own actions, and try to avoid projecting. I only want to be a valuable contributor. At any rate, I feel welcome by you and others and feel a part of the 'team'! KNO2skull (talk) 21:55, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Your new pages Are continuing with the same mistakes all over again. I'm gonna limit you to one new page per day. It's just too time consuming for me to have to constantly fix all these errors that you know are wrong.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Checking my last 15 most recent entries, I didn't see any errors or corrections made aside from a single missed category which Logiteeka added. I am trying to do it correctly, and realize I am prone to error. I sincerely did attempt to be cautious, and even moreso after my most recent ban. I am absolutely *not* making errors intentionally. I did keep it to 3-4 entries a day, excluding old repaired pages. If you are referring to the Death (Fawcett) page, I know I made an attribution error in the other page. The Death (Fawcett) is a different Fawcett version of Death. I thought the difference warranted a different entry, as Death (Fawcett) is given the qualities of the boatman, Charon, and is unique compared to the other Death page. If you are referring to the fix I did on an older page, yet did not take off the link to the comic, I should have done that for certain. The fix was quick, and I didn't think to look, but I have not posted a link to a comic in a long time. I did post a link to the *listing* for the comic on GCD on the Death page, as that page also has a description of Death (which I contributed). I'm really not hear to be a thorn in your side, and do not like creating errors any more than you enjoy correcting them. I often do get back to errors and fix them. I am trying to be more cautious since my return and attempting to make extra certain in the recycling of the infoboxes, which is often where I think the majority of errors on my part come from. Of course, you're the admin, and I respect and will live by your decision. I sincerely apologize for adding to your consternation. Thank you. KNO2skull (talk) 12:07, July 18, 2017 (UTC) New categories Hi! I was sort of getting frustrated with you not "creating" the new categories you've been creating (I know that makes no sense but, just bare with me) however, I just scanned your contributions list and you've never "created" a new category so I think you've just never known it needs to be done. If you go to the page for your new "Harper Family Characters" category, on the (almost) top, right hand corner of the page, you'll see a blue box that says "Create." Every time you create a new category, you then have to go to the category's page and click that "Create" button in order to leave a description as to the category's purpose (ex: Characters with the surname, Harper) and then add the appropriate sub-category (such as Family Group Characters) before saving and closing. If you could start doing this please it would really help me out with my time and I'm sorry I've never thought to explain all that before. Cheers! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 14:56, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for pointing this out. I did not know how to do it, and just mistakenly figured I could just create a category. I will be doing this in the future. I would rather be able to do it for myself and save as much work for others as possible. Thanks again for all your help. KNO2skull (talk) 23:13, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Why has this new category not been "created" yet?Cebr1979 (talk) 14:37, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Please create this page.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:38, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :::I did it.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:02, September 15, 2017 (UTC) STOP!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! Welcome back! It's been years!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:12, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome back! I've been off working on other matters and projects, yet I have missed working with PD characters. It's such fun to discover ones I'd never heard of before, or get more familiar with those I knew about previously. Best :I corrected a few things for you (on a few other pages as well), created a category for you, re-named a couple pages for you, and please be more careful with this BUT: Not having been here in years, it's understandable to have forgotten some things AND: (for the most part) You remembered about categorizing and haven't been adding such long plot summaries so... Still glad to have you back!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ::...and sign your posts! ;-) Cebr1979 (talk) 20:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC)